1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device having a plurality of connected heat dissipation spaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a host of the electronic device includes a housing and a main board disposed inside the housing, and the main board divides the interior of the housing into two spaces. Each of the two spaces further has an independent channel, and the independent channels dissipate heat for the elements generating heat at the two sides of the main board, respectively. However, when the host becomes thinner, the design of the above-described two independent channels will reduce the height of one of the channels, and therefore the convection efficiency of the channel is affected. Simultaneously, the temperature of a portion of the host adjacent to the channel with a decreased height can not be reduced smoothly, but this may influence the comfort when the user is operating the electronic device.